Otani's Patient
by preety-lady-serenity
Summary: During the hottest day of the summer vacation, Otani wakes up to find his wife sick. Can he take care of her despite the difficulties?


Otani's Patient – by preety-lady-serenity

Disclaimer: The protagonists of Lovely Complex do not belong to me but to Aya Nakahara. We all thank her for this.

* * *

It happened during one of Japan's hottest summer days, during a season of heat wave. Atsushi Otani woke up to feel that someone had removed all the bed covers from him. That one could only be his wife Koizumi. Koizumi Risa never registered as Risa in Otani's head. On the contrary her maiden surname remained in his vocabulary, only that now Koizumi stopped being a surname but a pet name. _ Koizumi_, little spring.

In his sleepy brain the first thing that registered was that the absence of covers was not unwelcome. As Japan was going through this terrible wave of heat and humidity, the kind of wave that living without air-condition would have one's health risked, the covers were unnecessary. He felt the cooling air from their bedroom's air-condition blowing at him and felt lucky that this wave had taken place during the 40-day summer vacation. He was also glad that the government had passed a law against working outside for the next few days. He did not want Koizumi in a closed up, minimally air-conditioned trailer for the entire day. He turned to see his wife and snuggle closer and through his still-hazed-from-sleep head, he realised that something was not right with Koizumi.

Koizumi had covered herself in blankets and was shivering uncontrollably. She was breathing through the mouth heavily and seemed to feel very uncomfortable.

Otani's brain somehow switched to an emergency mode. The past two days the news was filled with serious cases of hyperthermia that needed to immediate hospitalisation. He stood up and rushed to the First Aid cabinet. Taking their digital thermometer he rushed back to their bedroom. He shook his wife.

"Koizumi," he shook her, causing her to groan, "Koizumi, wake up."

"Leave me alone," she groaned groggily, "I don't feel so good."

"I know you idiot, open your mouth. I need to get your temperature."

"I want to sleep," she mumbled as Otani seized the chance to put the thermometer in her mouth.

"I know you do Koizumi. Just hold on for a second."

When the thermometer finally beeped Otani faced a dreaded number 40.5. That was bad. That meant high fever; could it also be hyperthermia as well? He rushed to the phone and dialled 119.

"We are sorry," the automated machine, "but due to a high outburst of hyperthermic incidents the 119 service is extremely busy. Your phone-call is in priority line of service. We estimate that your time of waiting will be fifteen minutes. If you are calling for a fire incident please call…"

Otani slammed the receiver down. What had happened? How all those hyperthermic incidents did break out? What was he going to do with Koizumi? He thought for some moments. It was far-fetched but it would do. He quickly dialled the mobile number.

He stood there, waiting for someone to answer. He dialled again when the lines broke and once more.

"Otani-kun, good morning."

"Tanaka-san, I am sorry to call you at work but Koizumi's temperature is very high and I can't reach 119."

Chiharu Tanaka, who had finished medical school, the year before was currently working under practise in one of the city's hospitals.

"Risa-chan? How high is her temperature?"

"40.5 Celsius."

"Ok, due to a big hyperthermia outbreak all hospitals are full. Her condition will be dangerous if she reaches 41.5. In case this is done find a way to drive her to the nearest hospital because it seems the outbreak is too much for 119 to deal alone. Now listen what you need to do…."

-)-)-)

Otani returned to the bedroom to find his wife sleeping and mumbling as she shivered. He shook her up to wake once more. She let out a whimper.

"Otani," she whispered, "I don't feel so good."

"I know, I know Koizumi. I need to check your temperature ok?"

To his slight relief the fever was now at 40.3 but Otani knew her temperature had to drop. He moved to the bathroom and filled a big bowl with tepid water and many, many towels. Hurrying back to the bedroom, he flung the bed sheets away from Koizumi, who kept staring him in dizziness.

"No, I don't want to. I am sick," Koizumi mumbled in protest when he pulled her t-shirt up to get rid of her clothes.

"Idiot, it is not like I want to see you naked!" Otani protested raising his voice.

"Why don't you want to?" Koizumi asked evidently hurt and tears started flowing.

Otani sighed in defeat. He knew, as Tanaka-san explained, that due to her high temperature, Koizumi was likely to act very illogically. Not that she was normal when healthy. She has warned him of hallucinations, clinginess and unreasonable emotional behaviour.

"I am sorry, Koizumi," he sighed out, "Look, I know you feel unwell and I want to help lower your temperature."

Koizumi remained silent for a few seconds before motioning with her head that she accepted. She slowly sat up and he helped her off her t-shirt.

Otani felt his cheeks getting flaming red. Even though he had been with Koizumi for six years and they were still in their newlywed phase, he could never look at her body without embarrassment. Maybe it was because it evoked so many feeling in him; pride, tenderness and lust for her. His eyes lingered on her panties for a few moments and he felt his cheeks burning even hotter.

"It's not like you have never seen it before," Koizumi said hoarsely.

"Koizumi!" he said in shock but his eyes widened at her flushed, tired face.

"I think I need the toilet," she said sensing his embarrassment. She stood up and weakly walked to the toilet.

When she returned, she was naked. She collapsed on the bed.

"I feel so hot. I feel as if my body is going to melt," she remarked as he took the wet towels.

He placed one towel on her breast, two under her armpits, two on her thighs and one over her abdomen. Finally he took one and placed it on her forehead. She sighed happily on the cooling effect and let out a yawn.

"Why don't you relax until I make some tea and bring some senbei for us to have for breakfast?"

He returned soon after to find his wife snoozing on their bed. He was about to shook her awake but he stopped. Smiling unconsciously, he brushed a stray lock of her reddish hair aside and touched her forehead.

"What are you looking at, pervert midget?" she asked groggily opening her eyes.

"I am not a pervert!"

"You are still a midget," she said and sat up as he offered her a cup of tea.

"Idiot," he scoffed and took a bite off his senbei.

-)-)-)

Otani cursed his height. Koizumi had the tendency to place some of their cooking ingredients in the higher kitchen cupboards. Now he scoffed on his tiptoes trying to reach the miso paste to make some miso soup. With a sigh of defeat he took a chair and climbed to reach it. Dissolving the paste he went to the bedroom, to check on his wife.

He found her tossing and tuning and whimpering in her sleep. Leaning over her, he shook her shoulder to wake her up. She woke up alarmed and tossed upwards, clasping him to her naked breasts.

"No Otani, don't leave me for that crab!" she shouted out in agony, suffocating him against her moist, from sweat body.

"_Oh no, not the crabs again!" _he thought.

Whenever Koizumi would have a dream that was worrying, he was always involved with crabs somehow.

"Koizumi," he muffled out, struggling to set free from her grasp.

"No please, just because she has bigger tits than me it does not meet she is good. Think how your children will look like."

"KOIZUMI!" he screamed and disentangled himself from her grasp. "I'm not leaving you for a crab," he stated.

"Even if she has big tits?" she asked in her feverish worry.

"Koizumi," he said seriously, "The only person I want to be with, is my Koizumi."

"Really?" she said.

"Really," he said smiling and wiped a stray tear from her face. "Now wait here until I bring you the miso soup I made."

"Does it have crab meat in it?"

He let out a snort and moved to the kitchen. There he let out a sigh of relief. She had started sweating again. Her temperature was about to drop.

-)-)-)

"Otani-kun how is Risa-chan?"

"Her temperature dropped to normal," Otani reported to Chiharu late that afternoon.

Koizumi slept throughout the day and it seemed she was going to sleep for the rest of the evening as well.

"Thank you for caring for her," Chiharu said, "I doubt she will relapse by tomorrow but do keep an eye on her please."

"Ok, thank you for the advice Tanaka-san."

He yawned and stretched. In great exhaustion he lye next to his wife and immediately fell asleep.

-)-)-)

Koizumi Risa woke up full vitality. She stretched out and turned to her side. She recalled the day before and a smile spread on her face. Otani had taken care off her through the entire day. She stared at him sleeping and with her hair moved the hair from her husband's face.

"What are you looking at, pervert giantess," he said groggily, awakened by her cool hand.

"I am not a pervert," she said with a smile.

"You're still a giantess," he answered back and grasped her around the waist, "You worried me yesterday."

"I am sorry," she said happily.

"You don't look so sorry," he commented indignantly, before smiling and kissing her on the lips.

* * *

Weird little fic wasn't it?

Senbei are Japanese rice-cakes.

I used the First Aid handbook for the treating of fever and hyperthermia. In the case the body reaches 42 Celsius, the person should be rushed to the hospital immediately. 45 Celsius will bring immediate death.

Please do review.


End file.
